Talk:Zoomer
Metroid Fusion I think there are Zoomers or Geemers in Metroid Fusion in the room to the left of the frozen Ridley and the room below him. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, I know what you're talking about. However, these creatures can retract into nearly impenetrable shells, if I'm not mistaken. That doesn't necessarily mean that they aren't zoomers, but I just wanted to point that out. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:42, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :The Evirs gained a new attack in metroid fusion, so it could be the result of being infected by X. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:44, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::BTW: That would support that it is the latter creature. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:47, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Zoomers in Other M I was thinking about somthing, and I want to know how many other people agree with me. If Zoomers do not appear in Other M, we should boycott Other M until Team Ninja puts Zoomers in it. Once they do so, we will all be happy to buy and play Other M. I'm saying this because Zoomers are AMAZING and should be in Other M no matter what. So who's with me? Metroid Master 17:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *No. Not every Metroid game has had them. Dark Ridley 17:30, July 9, 2010 (UTC) They'll be there for one second then gone because they were just shot at. 5 seconds of fame. Eh, unneccesary.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 17:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC)'' They will be in my game forever, because I don't shoot Zoomers. Metroid Master 17:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Dirty plague carriers, they should be exterminated. srsly. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell'''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm with Metroid Master. Zoomer should be in Other M, just because they're amazing. I think Zoomers are secretly a super-advanced race (possibly more so than even the Chozo), and that they like to hide their smartness by moving around in pre-set patterns and not doing anything. Wonderwalrus 17:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) At least X show their intelligence and power. They could easily wipe out the Zoomers, and build an army while doing so. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 18:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Does showing intelliegnce and power necessarily equate to superiority? Think about it. Samus destroyed the X, because she knew that they were a threat. By hiding their intelligence, zoomers remain out of notice (primarily the notice of Samus), and therefore preserve their existence. Wonderwalrus 23:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I beg to differ HellKaiserryo12. It's not that Zoomers are disease carrying, it's that zoomers have simply discovered the benefits of biological warfare. Metroid Master 17:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Then that warrants even better reason to cleanse the universe of their filth; if they are aware of their awful hygene and use it as a weapon against others, they are clearly anti-social and should be put to death. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Wow this is a weird conversation XD. Anyway, it is apparent that there are not a lot of people that seem to care about zoomers. To those people I have an assignment for you. If you have Metroid Prime Hunters go to the Echo Hall on the planet Alinos. Find the area that has three zoomers and some rocks on the ground. Don't shoot them, but just watch them. You will see these zoomers occasionally do wheelies (or some kind of trick, I don't have an official name for it) off the rocks. They may not do it right away, but be patent, and trust me they will do it, I have seen this many times. Once you see this, you will not be able to deny the awesomeness of zoomers. Metroid Master 19:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I HAVE SEEN IT!!! Zoomers can do wheelies. I guess zoomers get bored every now and then. When they do, watch out! Zoomers can pull some pretty impressive stunts (such as flying up the wall and out of the room in MPH). :Wonderwalrus 20:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright children, hush hush. There will be Zoomers in Other M. When looking at the two species, Geemers are red and Zoomers are purplish. Are there purplish Geemers? Yes. Happy? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES. This makes me so happy, zoomers are the first metroid enemy encountered and they will be the last. Zoomers are the best metroid enemy ever, whether you think so or not. Did I mention this makes me so happy. :) Metroid Master 17:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) But... as metroid nerds we're rather anti-social, should we be exterminated too? Land Shark7896 20:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) YEAH ZOOMERS!!! I'm SO excited!!! Zoomers are awesome!! I can't wait!!! Wonderwalrus 23:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Zoomers ARE Geemers. Hey guys, Zoomers and Geemers are the same creature. They were turned into "different" creatures in Metroid Prime pretty much as a joke -- they made them 2 different species to poke fun at the translation error/mishap. Unfortunately, it has done nothing but just confuse everyone. They tried to fix this error in Super Metroid. Geemers (pronounced with a "soft" G like geronimo) are what they should have been called in the first place. The M1 Manga Strategy Guide clearly states that they were named Geemers to begin with. It's too bad this has led to so much confusion. I honestly think the Zoomer and Geemer pages should be merged with sections for both to try and clear up some of the confusion. (Zoomer should redirect to the Geemer page) Who the hell knows why they went back to calling them Zoomers in MZM, but my guess is that since it was a "remake" of the first game, they wanted to keep with the consistency. But it still did nothing but confuse everyone. -_-;; Infinitysend 00:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they were meant to be the same species in the first game, but once they were split by accident, they stuck with it. The Primes explicitly made them different species, and that's what we have to go by. In fact, this is already noted on the page, so your whining isn't exactly helpful, or new information. Just like how we have separate pages for Ice Shriekbats and Shriekbats... even if they are meant to be the same species, there are two versions of them with different attributes, appearances and names, so they get two pages. Dazuro 02:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm very interested to see what they end up calling 'em in Other M. Infinitysend 18:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Zoomers are not in Other M Zoomers are in Other M, right? The redish purplish creatures are Geemers, and the Zoomers are the more bluish ones. Metroid Master 20:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No, those are Snomers. Extraxi 20:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Snomers? Never heard of them, but O.K. It makes sense that they would call them that in the Cyrosphere, but what about the ones in the Main Sector. Those ones look about the same as Zoomers do. Metroid Master 20:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, those are Geemers. Extraxi 21:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Zoomers are the ones that appear in Prime only with the gray skin and the many eyes. Dr.Pancake 21:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) So all in all, Zoomers are not in Other M? If thats true, then I will have to go in denial and pout for the rest of my life. But on the possitive side, no one will be killing Zoomers in Other M. Yay. Metroid Master 21:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) That's because Samus not only killed every single Zoomer on Zebes, but specifically scraped any Zoomer gunk off her armor. Extraxi 21:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) But theres no evidence of Samus doing that. Besides, she had gunk from other creatures to. It explains in Other M that the federation got DNA from alot of creatures on her suit, and who knows, this could include Zoomer gunk. Metroid Master 20:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) She abused her sophisticated scanning systems and specifically targeted Zoomergunk to scrape off. Extraxi 20:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Fed's deemed Zoomer DNA as useless :'<. LOL that's why they aren't in Metroid: Other Mother. Land Shark7896 20:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Except that the enemies besides Metroids were not Samus-borne clones. That's a misconception we've been perpetuating for quite some time now, and I think I'm initially to blame. :( Dazuro 20:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Well The useless part still stands... xD poor little Zoomers. Land Shark7896 20:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I just wanna know why they were keeping Geemers in big dramatic Metroid tanks <_< Dazuro 20:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) That bothered me too. "Careful Johnson! These things are TERRIBLY DANGEROUS! why just one could cause you to poke out an eye!" >.> i like how it just floated in there. la la laLand Shark7896 20:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow, there are people who believe that all the Zebes creatures on the Bottle Ship were acquired from DNA on Samus' armor? Anyways, Im guessing that the strategy guide for Other M named the crawling critters Geemers correct? It would have been a nice cameo if they made the Samus geemer show up in a secret area on the Bottle ship :). As for the geemer in the tank, that isnt initially there the first time Samus enters the room. After she has seen Little Birdies tank, the geemer somehow gets inside. Since there is a morph ball tunnel underneath it, it might have accidentally crawled from there up into the tank. (Latinlingo 21:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC)) Well, like I said, that was my fault. I misunderstood the plot back when I played the review copy, and edited the wiki as such. Then people had that in mind already when they played the game, and read into the plot to support the clone theory that never should have existed. :\ And now some people are stubbornly clinging to it anyway. As far as the zoomer/geemer name, yes, they're geemers in the guide. But additionally, they clearly use the Super Metroid design right down to the color scheme and spike layout, and those were Geemers rather than Zoomers, so it all adds up nicely. However, you have to remember that there's no difference in Japan outside of Prime. It was a mistranslation to begin with, comparable to them creating Sova and Novas as separate species. Dazuro 21:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) well yeah. (i like my explination because it amuses me.) Land Shark7896 21:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) While I understand the above claims, I still believe that the bluish creatures mentioned by Metroid Master are in fact zoomers. They fit the exact physical and behavioral description stated in the article. Dazuro has a point as well; technically speaking, Geemers do not exist. Zoomers are most definitley in Other M, and I think it's a bit of a waste of time to argue about it. Besides, Metroid Master and I both would be traumatized forever and on if Zoomers are not in Other M. Wonderwalrus 21:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I do believe "snomers" is the official name. Don't hold me to it though. Land Shark7896 21:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I looked them up, and that is true. There are "ice-zoomers" called snomers, but there are zoomers as well. Wonderwalrus 01:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Geemers* Dazuro 03:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I really don't give a flip whether they're Zoomers or Geemers, but I'm having fun in blasting the dang creature's gunk everywhere. >:P [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 12:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I believe the only reason why Metroid Master and I both "give a flip" is because Zoomers are so much cooler than Geemers. As far as I'm concerned, Geemers are cheap wanna-be Zoomers, and therefore should be eliminated. On the other hand, Zoomers are the root of all awesomeness, and should be left alone (because they are raw amazing) Wonderwalrus 01:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Zoomers were left alone. Left completely alone. Ninja put a padlock on the closet. Extraxi 05:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ...and the Zoomers escaped by mind controlling Ninja with sheer, unadulterated coolness. (Why did Ninja put them in a closet again?) Wonderwalrus 00:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Zoomer homeworld? So, after reading a bit about Zoomers, I discovered two interesting facts. First, they appear on numerous planets. Second, the Hunters data says that this is because they stow away on ships, and that they carry a deadly flesh-eating bacteria which caused a lot of ecological damage on Zebes. So I'm beginning to think that Zoomers aren't actually native to Zebes, or ANY of the planets we've seen them on. I'm also starting to think that the bacteria they carry isn't just a coincidence, but part of a symbiotic relationship of sorts. The bacteria kills stuff and the Zoomers eat the decaying tissue (this is also stated in scan data). Wolfgang DelaSangre (talk) 04:12, April 18, 2019 (UTC)